The Garden Shed
by spottedhorse
Summary: Robert is feeling guilty after he realizes how very close he came to losing Cora.


This is it, my contibution to the current smut-a-thon in CoBert world. I do love these two and Robert, for all his sophisticationjust bumbles through some things. But he's smart enough to recognize the gem that is his wife;-) I do hope you enjoy.

* * *

Robert Crawley had spent the better part of the last week in the room of his wife, not for the usual reasons of sleep and mutual gratification. Sadly, their activities in the latter had become somewhat infrequent during the busy days of the war and somehow they hadn't found their way back to their pre-war rhythm. No, he was in her room because of the guilt that had become his constant tormentor. Somewhere along the way he'd lost himself and she had seemed to find a new part of herself. Her new confidence only made him feel more adrift. That had almost led him to ruin.

He loved his wife, more than he ever thought it was possible to love another. But as he sat, watching her sleep after her bout with influenza, he realized that he had taken Cora and her love for granted. He tried to remember when it began…perhaps after she had lost their baby, his son? It had been such a difficult time having that unexpected hope suddenly dashed as it was. But as he relived those dark days in his mind, he knew that wasn't the beginning. No, the beginning came later and like a flash of light, he knew when.

He'd wanted to go to war and it frightened her. But in his usual hard headed, self-centered manner he'd tried to make himself available anyway. And as usual when he didn't get his way, he became morose. She of course, had been relieved that he wouldn't be sent to France. He'd felt her relief and that had irritated him. He'd tried to be optimistic but he tripped over his own selfishness repeatedly. Meanwhile, she was finding new purpose and was quite good at running Downton as a hospital.

That's when Jane came into the picture. Shame filled his entire being as he remembered her sweet nature and how he had taken advantage of it. He'd tried to avoid …no that wasn't true; he'd actually sought her out on several occasions. Kissing her had felt good, made him feel like a whole man again. And when she came into his room, he'd had only one thing in mind. He was losing his daughter to the Irish chauffer and he was losing the love of his life to the disease but again he let his ego take control. Cora, his beautiful darling Cora, was lying in the next room fighting for her life and he'd been in his dressing room indulging his most base desires…well, almost indulging them. Thank god Bates had come knocking when he did.

When Cora had awakened later, she had known something; he wasn't certain what but she knew something was off. And she had apologized to him! As he watched her now he made a silent vow that he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her and he would never take her for granted again. She meant too much…his heart was tied to hers; if she died, he would too. He just knew it.

Two more weeks passed. They'd buried Lavinia Swire and sadness still hung over the house. But Cora was getting stronger. She still tired easily but was up everyday, tending to the business of the house. It was a beautiful day and as Robert finished some correspondence from Murray, he glanced across the library at Cora, who was curled in a chair looking longingly out of the window. "I thought we might take a walk," he suggested.

Cora's face lit immediately, her blue eyes sparking with life. "Oh that would be wonderful," she exclaimed. "I'll just get my shawl," she said as she hopped out of her chair.

Amused by her sudden energy, Robert smiled. "Let O'Brian fetch it for you…or one of the maids."

He stood admiring her as they waited at the foot of the stairs. Her color had returned after her illness and the gaunt look had all but disappeared. She looked like his Cora again and his heart swelled with the knowledge.

"Robert?" she whispered in annoyance.

Letting his eyes skim over her, he watched as she blushed slightly. "I'm sorry my dear, but I can't help admiring my beautiful wife and feeling very blessed that she is here with me."

The blue in her eyes brightened even more as she looked up into his. "Oh Robert," she sighed, obviously happy with his sentiment.

He opened his mouth to say more but Anna appeared with Cora's shawl, placing it over her shoulder. Cora thanked her and then they turned to walk out the door. They strolled across the lawn toward the woods. He knew of a path that would take them out of the sight of the house. He wanted privacy, something they didn't often achieve during the day around the house.

Her arm was looped through is and as they walked, she leaned into him. Whether it was for support or comfort, he wasn't sure; but he did know how very much he liked it. Being with Cora somehow made him feel more grounded, more of a man…especially when they were together like this. They talked a little about trivial things and also walked along in companionable silence, Robert simply enjoying the sensation of her n his arm.

The path broke into a clearing and Cora let out a small gasp as she realized where they were. Then looking up at him coyly, her eyes dancing, she smiled. "Robert…." She purred. He looked at her as innocently as he thought possible but of course she had seen through his intentions. Then suddenly breaking away from his arm she clasped his hand in hers and rushed ahead, dragging him along. Chuckling, Robert called out to her, "Cora…"

"I know where you are taking me, my darling," she laughed as she hurried forward and then abruptly stopped. They stood at the beginning of another path, a stone one. "It is still here," she exclaimed.

"Yes, Williams wanted to tear it down but I refused to let him," Robert smiled. 'I wanted to keep it…as a memento."

She looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with adoration. "Oh Robert…" And then she was off again.

A mist descended over them, not quite rain but certainly moisture. He followed her, delighted in her laughter and giggles. The vegetation had been kept back from the path and some of the flowers were just beginning to bloom and there was a floral smell in the air that Robert couldn't quite place. She paused about five feet from the structure and simply stared at it, covered in vines and flowers, white ones that hadn't been there before. "I had them planted," Robert whispered as he stopped next to her.

"But when? They look mature…"

"After…when you told me about the last baby. I was certain he'd been conceived here and I wanted…well… I was just so pleased."

Her blue eyes turned to him, joy and sadness mingling equally in them. "I was too. Oh Robert, I wish…"

"I know, my darling. I do too. But it wasn't meant to be I suppose. And we made it through."

"We didn't have much choice. There was the war…"

"And everything that happened with it," he added. "I feel like we lost something of ourselves in that…something of who we are together, I mean," he said as he looked lovingly at her. She grinned at him mischievously. "I'll bet we could find it in there," she said.

It was dark inside, dark and empty. . Enough light made it through the cracks in the boards for him to see well enough to spread a blanket that he found in a drawer in the corner on the floor. Then he held her hand as she sat down upon it. "Robert, this is quite romantic," she whispered as he settled next to her.

"Is it?" he teased. "I thought I just might like some quiet time with my wife."

Leaning into him, she giggled again. "You expect things to be quiet?"

And that was the end of Robert Crawley's restraint. His wife had made her aspirations known with that statement and he intended to fulfill her wishes.

He kissed her softly, his lips teasing hers until they opened to him. Her tongue danced with his as they explored as they hadn't done in months. Cora had never denied him but the closing months of the war had been a strain and their times together had been more of necessity than any desire to truly unite. Today was going to be different, he had decided and so he would take his time.

One of the advantages of having been together for so many years was that she knew exactly where to touch and when in a way that drove him nearly to insanity with desire. She was doing that now. Her fingers played in his hair, behind his ears, along his neck, around his waist…and that in itself was enough to set his head to spinning. But what she did with her tongue…especially when she decided to focus on his ear. "Oh god, Cora….I've missed you so much," he breathed as her tongued flicked against that spot next to his ear.

"And I've missed you, my love." Her whisper was loud with her mouth so close to his ear but then she surprised him by ducking down for another kiss. It seemed they teased and taunted one another for hours, the anticipation building. As much as he wanted to give in, Robert was determined to make it last, so he kept his hands firmly above her waist.

His lips roamed carelessly, around her face, on her neck, and as he nuzzled into her blouse, they found that wonderfully warm, inviting space between her breasts. For her part, Cora was driving him mad with her hands as they roamed over him, under his jacket and since she'd made no determination about his waist, she ventured below there as well. They both gasped as her hand slid over his manhood, his arousal very apparent even through the fabric of his trousers. Robert moaned, wanting more, needing more which delighted Cora. She relished the feel as he ground himself into her hand, his bulge growing with each motion.

Both were breathing heavily and the air in the shed was growing warmer. "Robert," she panted.

Lifting his face from its nook in her blouse, his eyes glazed over with desire, he grunted. "Robert please, help me with this," she breathed as she tugged at the buttons of her top. Pausing momentarily as he watched her in fascination, Robert felt his heart begin to pound even harder. She was disrobing…here in this shed…where not so many years ago they had…and she was…and suddenly he was pulling at his own clothes. Cora paused as he slipped off his shirt, her eyes sweeping over his chest, a flame igniting within them. Her blouse slipped to the floor next to his.

Cora was surprised when he seemed to hesitate. But almost as if asking permission, he looked into her eyes, his hand hovering over her breast.  
Robert?" she asked cautiously.

"Are you certain? I mean, you're still recovering…'

Letting out a breath, she smiled. "Quite certain," she assured him as she reached over, her fingers grazing along the hairs of his chest. "I've missed this…you,' she whispered.

Taking her cue, Robert began to tease her, his fingers playing over her breast, finding that sweet delicate little bud that seemed to bloom for him on these occasions. Suddenly feeling possessive, he descended on her, his mouth doing to one nipple what his fingers were doing to her other. Cora leaned back against the wall, her eyes half closed as she looked up at the roof, a long soft moan escaping her lips. It was like throwing gasoline on the fire that was already raging within Robert and he began to devour her more keenly. Her hands snaked into his hair, her fingers massaging and coaxing, pressing him to her even more.

He broke away from her with a tiny gasp and she pulled his lips to her, hungry for him and Robert realized he wasn't the only one on fire. "Cora…" he mumbled…"oh my darling Cora…."

He made quick work of her skirt and after he had it off her, he spread it over the blanket for her to lie on. She settled there, her body flush and ready, her eyes beckoning him. His trousers came down abruptly and he barely was able to get them off before she was pulling him over her, her need as impatient as his.

There was no need to test the waters, so to speak; the aroma in the shed was one he easily recognized as her readiness. His manhood found her sweet valley and slid along its contours until he found his destination. Robert whimpered with joy as he descended into her, Cora lifting herself to meet him and ease the way. Her hands were behind him, grasping and squeezing. As he travelled to her center, he heard he release a long soft mew that made him tingle. Finally he came to rest, her body having absorbed all of him. He remained suspended like that until he felt her squeeze his rod and giggle.

"Cora!" he exclaimed, not actually as flustered as he made it sound.

"What, you don't like it when I squeeze?" She tightened her muscles around him again to emphasize her point.

"Too much of that and I'll be done," he smirked, his eyes dancing with the delight of her.

"Hmmm…can't have that; at least, not until you _do_ me," she teased.

He leaned into her to kiss her and once they broke she urged his head back to her breast. Knowing exactly what she wanted, he nuzzled there, first kissing and flicking with his tongue before sucking one and then the other. Her hands tightened on the sides of his head as he felt her press back into the floor. Without looking he knew her head was tilted back, her eyes heavy with lust, and her lips were round, releasing a silent "oooooo".

Sliding out, he nearly bit through his lip when her hands went to his buttocks, pressing him firmly back inside. Cora was making it very clear what she wanted from her husband. Robert just hoped he could hang on long enough and began to pump slowly. Apparently it wasn't fast enough because she used her hands to hasten his motion, pressing him quickly back into her with each thrust. And to his complete surprise and utter shock, as she lifted to accept him she seemed to press him deeper, a thought that nearly sent him over the edge. "Oh god, Cora," he gasped as he tried desperately to hold on."

Suddenly her body seemed to lose control, her hips shaking and convulsing, sending waves of spasms through her which translated to him. It was too much and he lost his own control, pumping wildly into her. Hanging onto himself by the tiniest of threads, he completely lost it when she called out his name, "RO..ber…ttttttttt."

The explosion between them was intense, white lights flashing through his mind as he emptied into her, his body continuing to thrust even after he was spent and to his surprise, her body still answering. The motions slowed until they were moving languidly, satisfied and happy but not wanting to break the bond between them. They stopped but he remained inside her, too content to move away. Finally though he slid out and he chuckled as she moaned mournfully. Listing to her side, he collapsed on the floor next to her, lying on his side. His fingers played in the ringlets of her hair that had escaped and he watched, satiated, as her breathing slowed and the flush slowly left her body. Finally she turned to him, her eyes glistening and blissful. "That was wonderful." She whispered gleefully.

Robert marveled at this woman who was his wife. She was so beautiful and he knew he didn't deserve her. But she was his and he was hers and that, for him, made all the difference. "_Y_ou are wonderful, my love," he whispered back. As he gathered her in his arms and pulled her to him, he knew that finally things were right again between them and this time, he would not act so stupidly as to risk losing her again.


End file.
